


Knitted Together

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, First War with Voldemort, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Remus and Sirius exchange handmade presents on Christmas Day.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Knitted Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mustntgetmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustntgetmy/gifts).



> Written for R/S Small Gifts 2019. Thanks for reading

It was a rainy Christmas morning and Remus and Sirius were snuggled in front of the fire.

Remus was glad it wasn’t snowing; the snow made his knees ache, even though he was only twenty. 

It hadn’t been a good year. Friends had died. The Order had lost too many battles. Remus didn’t want to think about any of it. He just wanted to hold Sirius closer. 

“Should we open presents now?” Sirius murmured. He smelled like peppermint and nutmeg. For breakfast, they had gobbled down black tea, peppermint biscuits, and the remains of a Christmas pudding. 

Remus flushed. “Yes, but don’t expect too much from me.”

“I expect the world of you,” Sirius said, grinning. He kissed Remus on the forehead.

Remus shuffled to their small Christmas tree, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He levitated their presents to the sofa with his wand.

“Come here,” Sirius said, and pulled him back into his arms. 

Remus opened his first present from Sirius. “It’s a book,” he said with delight.

“Open it.”

Remus turned its leather cover and discovered their letters to one another neatly charmed to each page. “These go back ages! I didn’t know you kept every letter I wrote to you.” He stumbled on one he wrote when he was just eleven years old. He grimaced. “Blimey, my handwriting was awful.”

“Thank you for not saying anything when I nicked the ones I’d sent to you.”

“I assumed you intended to do something with them.”

“Yes.” Sirius was watching him closely.

“I love it!” Remus threw his arms around him. “I really do, Padfoot. I _love_ it.”

Sirius smiled widely, looking relieved. “Good.”

Remus opened his other presents, which turned out to be a plain watch (thankfully it didn’t look too expensive) and a book on ancient ruins.

“Do you like them?” Sirius said.

“Of course,” Remus said, trying not to let his nervousness show. “I didn’t buy you anything … this watch is wonderful.”

“I don’t need a watch.” Sirius tore open his first present, which were a pair of gloves. He inspected them. “Did you _knit_ this?”

Remus bit his lip. “Yeah?”

“ _Really_?” Sirius scrutinized the gloves. “This looks like Muggle thread.”

“I knitted them the Muggle way,” Remus said, heart thumping. “No magic.”

Sirius gaped at him. “That must have taken forever!”

“Open your other presents.”

The other presents turned out to be a matching hat and scarf. All three were red. Sirius looked so good in red. 

“Remus,” Sirius said thickly.

Remus could barely look at him. “Tell me you like them. Tell me you don’t think it’s stupid.”

Sirius framed his face and gave him a desperate, lingering kiss. “I love them,” he said softly.

“You aren’t disappointed that I didn’t buy you anything? You know I don’t have much …”

“Remus.” Sirius’ voice was low. He kissed his neck, over and over. “You have been the best thing about this year.”

“Thank you,” Remus said a little awkwardly. Sirius was radiating intense emotion, and it made Remus dizzy.

Sirius pulled Remus on top of him. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Yes,” Remus murmured, even though they had shagged last night, and it’d been rough, perhaps too rough.

They got their pyjamas off but kept the blanket over them. Remus fumbled with his wand to cast a lube spell as Sirius wrapped a hand around his cock and _tugged_.

“Fuck.”

Sirius kissed his cheek. “Put it in me, Remus. I want to feel you inside me.”

“Yes,” Remus said again, his hands slippery. He thrust inside Sirius, and he was still loose from the night before. “Oh.”

Sirius clutched his back. “Fuck me. Destroy me.”

“No,” he said, holding back. “I want to make love to you.”

Groaning, Sirius arched into him. Remus thrust slowly, gently. He watched Sirius’ face for any sign of pain. Sirius stared back, his eyes lidded, his mouth slack. He was already panting.

“You feel so good.”

“I love you,” Sirius said.

“You feel so _right_.” Remus thrust a little harder. He grabbed Sirius’ hip possessively. “I’ve loved you since we met, since we were stupid, stupid children.”

“Me too,” Sirius whispered. “Why do you think I kept all your letters?”

Remus dropped his head forward. He moved faster, and his bollocks were smacking. He pounded into him.

“Yes!”

“Tell me.”

“Yes, oh, Remus, oh my love.”

“Touch yourself.”

Writhing, Sirius stroked his cock desperately. He clenched around Remus, and Remus forced himself to keep his eyes open. He wanted to see Sirius unravel. 

“Fuck, you’re making me come, oh _fuck_.”

Remus licked his cheek, claiming him. Sirius arched and came all over himself. He clenched so hard that Remus could barely move. 

Remus groaned deeply, his bollocks so heavy, needy. His orgasm burned through him, and all he could do was fuck into the man beneath him, into the man he loved.

When it was all over, Remus pulled out and collapsed against Sirius. They were sticky and wet, but they didn’t reach for their wands. Instead, Remus reached down to play with the mess he’d made of Sirius’ hole. Sirius shuddered.

“You are fucking brilliant,” Sirius said sleepily.

“Are you sure you’re not disappointed with your presents?”

“God, Remus,” Sirius said, kissing him. “I love your cock. I love everything about you. I love that you _knit_.”

Remus flushed happily. “Turn over, will you.” He stood so Sirius could lay on his stomach. Kneeling, Remus parted his arse and licked his hole.

“Oh!”

“I’m going to eat your arse.”

“Fucking hell,” Sirius said, burying his head in his arms. 

Remus licked and sucked. He slid his tongue easily inside, tasting lube and semen.

“ _Yes_ ,” Sirius hissed. “Your mouth. Your naughty brilliant mouth. I want you inside me again. I want you. I want everything, love.”

Groaning, Remus urged his cock to harden again. He stroked himself slowly, trying not to stimulate himself too much. He fucked Sirius with his tongue, and Sirius rode his mouth. 

When he was hard again, Remus slid inside Sirius. He fucked him gently, lazily. He kissed his sweaty back. “Happy Christmas.”

“Best Christmas _ever_ ,” Sirius murmured.

It wasn’t true, not after the year they had, but Remus could pretend. At least they had each other.


End file.
